dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Colin687
Archive User_talk:Colin687/Archive1 Talk Page Hello Hi, I'm Faeriegrrl, you can call me Rie. I was wondering since they come from the same Institute, could my character Aharon and your character Alrick be familiar with one another? They do not have to be friends or even like the other, I was hoping that they could recognize each other from Durmstrang. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 10:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Restored page So, Colin, I've restored it, but detached it from Flourish and Blotts - it's now User:Colin687/Flourish and Blotts: Textbooks and more. Late Sorry for that, it was my fault. I was wondering why you hadn't posted. I thought they were going to talk in the common room not the boy's dorm. I've posted, so it's kinda your move now. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 20:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) DA I honestly had nearly forgotten about the DA. Yes, talking to Lily would be a good way to get involved, but let me have today and tomorrow to get it set back up. Thanks for the reminder! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:15, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Derek's brother If you'd like, Colin, I'm happy to build and RP the brother. Alex Jiskran 17:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? Colin as u should know wikia has a software problem. ALLL the EasyChars should be glistched if they were made recentally. Thank u for asking.Algamica 20:26, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubble Help If you're talking about this kind of talk bubble: Then here's how to make one... Use this coding: } |text = } }} If you're planning on putting it all in one template, then remember to put this at the top: | }| And this at the bottom: Then add more bubbles at the bottom for different chars' bubbles. And at the end of the template, add }} for every bubble you have in the template. Hope this helped. Sorting RE:Interesting That IS interesting. Despite the creepiness, I can see that happening. Posted. 14:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Dumbledore's_Army_Role-Play_Wiki:Requests_for_Permissions# Alex Jiskran 13:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Prophetic That's a great idea, Colin. To be honest it's what I rather hoped and expected 'Morale and Info' would be doing from the start, although I can't imagine Derek Kunze will have much of a role - if he isn't captured or sidelined during the battle, I imagine he'll be (nearly) killed by Barant for using the Unforgiveable that triggered Ministry participation. Alex Jiskran 05:28, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :If you can find a person who doesn't mind their teacher being killed, I'm fine with it. In fact, I have at least one that could be used for that purpose if you'd like. Ask a couple, and if not, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::If you need me to use one of mine, I can use Professor Seraph or Aquile. Also, if you'll work on an issue, when one is ready let me know, and I'll post a link to the new issue on the notice board (on the right-hand side of the activity). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Daily news The paper idea does sound great, Colin, and you might want to blog about it before you start, see if anyone else is interested in contributing and so on. I don't know that Barant said anything, but he's been carefully avoiding killing, or even maiming, in the RPs, and the use of an Unforgiveable would instantly alert the Ministry, so . . . Alex Jiskran 18:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Derek The conflict on the Ground Floor hasn't been GM'd yet, Colin, and since he employed a Killing Curse there, I think it's safe to say he's involved. He can't just fire off a spell and then disappear. Alex Jiskran 12:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Steve Before I submit the char for Sorting, Colin, can you have a look Stephen_Kullervo_Kunze and see if you want me to change anything? I'm not committed to any of it, so feel free to suggest. Alex Jiskran 13:03, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubble Colin, remember to name your pages Template:'''CHARACTER NAME :Colin, please put Template: before the talk bubbles you're making. Also, there already is a Template:Alice, so I renamed it to Template:Alice Kunze In order I'll try to address your various points, Colin, in some kind of sequence. 1. Draco Rookwood is my char. In the next week he should be interviewing various PAs and the like, and will fold the meeting with Derek in among those. 2. No, Steve wants Alrick to carry a pre-arranged meeting point info to his father, now probably here, as the Hog's Head has a disreputable name, and Derek could, in his professional capacities, need to visit Hogsmeade. 3. + 4. Zan is gone from the 8th to the 16th, with Echo still in hospital, but I don't know about Bond. He hasn't been here much this week, and not at all today. I don't know what his week looks like upcoming, but I get the feeling he hasn't been totally healthy of late, so it may need to wait a little while. 5. I think a Quidditch section is a great idea. It will need an exciting reconstruction of matches. Alex Jiskran 21:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Charles Sorting Results 15:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Mythology I think that would be very good, with Mythology, so have her come directly to the Headmaster's Office for an interview. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Alice's Talk Bubble Template:Alice is the talk bubble of Alice Smith, TT's character. The current template for Alice Kunze is Template:Alice Kunze. :You might notice I made two edits to your template. I thought you were missing some code but I was wrong so I removed it. Alice Kunze's bubble is in your Colin template but it shows as Derek Kunze, it was weird and I tried to fix it. It didn't work. Sorry for not asking first. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 05:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Mythology Club Hi. I've been talking to bond about my character, Hermione Prince, becoming a Mythology Professor, and i've been told that you character, alice, is wishing to become one also. Seeing as we'll have to split the years, I was wondering which your character would like to take. Mine was hoping to have 4th-7th. I assume you've also been told that classes will start next school year rather than half wa through this one, but I was planning on creating a club for those that wish to garner an intrest in mythology before the classes start, and when they do, a club for the passionate students and those than need to catch up. Please get back to me on which years ou wish to teach, and whether you would like to split years for the club as well. The Half-Blood Prince Mischief Managed Always Club Hey, nice to meet you too. Sorry about the years, i wrote to you before i looked up mythology classes in detail. :) I've started sending out writen invites to cetain students i think may benifit, may be good at, intrested in or already have taken part in mthology. The signup page allows anyone to signup but the invites are only to get the word out mostly. I'm going to start setting up all the pages relavent to mythology soon and the club should start next week. I suggest spliting the ears for the class as well. So would you be partial to taking 1st-3rd years for the group and 6th-7th ears for the class? The Half-Blood Prince Mischief Managed ... Protego Patronum Alrick used the wrong incantation in the DA meeting. (Protego vs Expecto Patronum) I fixed it for you, I really hope you don't mind. Freja 06:48, November 16, 2012 (UTC) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121113190946/dumbledoresarmyroleplay/images/4/49/Abbey.jpg Forbidden Forest Hi Colin! Just letting u know, I'm on for a little while, I'm sneeking...... Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...]] you should make lemonade... '''And have a party!!!! 04:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Tickets Alex Jiskran 08:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Colin could I help out with the Daily Prophet? Dduffurg48/Gruff 09:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay Hi. I'm guessing you didn't realize but roleplay can't be done on the main page for mythology. Only in class; http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/General_RP:Mythology. We can't start teaching class till next year, which is why I came up with the idea for the club. So sorry for deleting some of our work, but there was already a page for it in existance. I've created a rought chart for the lessons in the lesson plan, and will start on the club plans soon. By the end of next week, all will be done, and the club will start. I'm assuming ou wish to teach 1st-3rd years for the club and 6th-7th years for the class next year, so iI'll publish that on each page. I also suggest creating a page for alice kunze before the club starts as it would be helpful. Get back to me soon. ZRS Fizzy Bongs (Accio Owl! Send Owl!) RE:Proposals Alright, here we go: # I've been asked to get Herbology caught up (like a couple days ago) and haven't posted yet. I will by Monday. #Slytherin doesn't need a new captain right now as they're out of the cup for this year. #For Both Herbology and Potion clubs, I'm fine with them, but I can't run them. If someone wants to create and run them, I'm cool with that. #We'll consider her passed, though she wont begin the class until next year. Sorry about that...I kept checking the Headmaster's Office, not thinking you had posted on the Headmaster's Tower. #Been busy, with classes and work. Thanks for asking though. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:10, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Wifi Connection=Grrrr..... Sorry colin, my wifi is extremely bad, so I have to 'snitch' on and off chat a lot. Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 05:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Sanguinians Meeting Is May 1st an IC date? Or do you really mean if several months? And if it's IC, what's the OOC date? Thanks, --Rabbit (talk) 15:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) How about Zina and Alrick split the job? (I.e. She modifies WWW's products and creates new products has expirence with Modifying Products, while he Researchs Animals Cornish Pixes to set on Students and professors while getting a draft of how many mud-bloods are in each house or searching ideal spells and potions to use with pranks/duels). I say this because 1) He already is a Leader. 2) She's older/wouldn't take kindly to being called an "Assistant". 3) If we bunch the both topics together- it seems a bit much. Just my logic. Owl me feedback and Danke, ? 16:44, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking that it'd be divided so she is the Head of Modification and he is the head of Research. But either way it works. 18:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) NO! There are several hundred Auror capacity or higher individuals present, anti-Dark spells on a par with the Muggle protection, and a fulll ID check has been, and continues to be, performed, so at the first hint of WHPS activity by anyone they lose their job and life, probably in reverse order. Alex Jiskran 07:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 08:18, November 25, 2012 (UTC) History Yes, History should be fine. I'll check into the badges. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Right So what happened to alice kunze? Am I to assume you wish for me to erase all the current work i put into making eveything set up fror her? Please contact me soon. In the meantime, please consider taking the time to actually make an office for kunze if she is to be a professor of history of magic. Basically, I have two speeds. Hostile or smart-alek. Your Choice. :Not to worry. I've sorted it all out now, I just ask that you don't change anything to do with kunze's old office now that it's been changed. If you create pages for your quarters, please keep them to history of magic quarters. :) Basically, I have two speeds. Hostile or smart-alek. Your Choice. Magical Menagerie Hi, Colin! Posted at the shop, just like you asked. HoM and DP Okay, Colin. I'll do it. Also, how's the DP? (sorry I haven't been able to help out lately, but I currently have the time) Weirdo Guy (talk) 08:23, November 29, 2012 (UTC) December's homework I didn't copy and paste anything. I admit I got information from the site but i didn't copy and paste. This is my oath to you! 13:49, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Homework As the char/user hasn't, clearly, cut and pasted, I'm not sure I see your problem, Colin. This, to me, is almost the definition of an A (it provides the basic info with little or no originality or true variation from the textbook). Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 05:00, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Re- Sorry. Eievie never got her to class, so it's had to get her into class now, and she's still rather new to me and I often forget. I'll try to do better.Rabbit (talk) 12:54, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Daily Prophet Hmmm...sounds legit. Don't worry, you're not alone :P We can start making up some random crap. XD Then maybe that will start out some volunteers sending in articles. Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:41, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Olivander What did you do Colin?!?!?! Audrajoye 15:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Categories Colin. why are you removing the Diagon Alley and Shop tags from all the Archives? Alex Jiskran 06:20, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Tags again Every page, template etc. NEEDS a category, Colin, so please don't delete the "Diagon Alley" label on the "Diagon" bubble. Alex Jiskran 06:36, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Archives The extra Diagon Alley designation meant one could find Diagon Alley Archives without working through the extensive full Archives collection, Colin. As you are not an Admin, please don't unilaterally and without checking with someone make a decision of this calibre. You are not supposed to do anything with Archives unless you are at least a Rollback. Alex Jiskran 12:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Adult Sorting OotP As far as I know, Colin, Brandon Smith, Bry's char, is Head of the Order. I don't have a single char or applicant, so I'm afraid that's all I know.Alex Jiskran 13:03, December 8, 2012 (UTC) When you have a chance Apparently Alrick was given two days detention and I missed the owl I received about it some 15 days ago. If you could drop him by Head of Slytherin's Office or send me an owl when you are on next I would appreciate it. Freja 10:51, December 9, 2012 (UTC) RP? I was thinking we could do an rp with Ava and Alrick again?This is my oath to you! 21:38, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Ramley I can't show you where as I was not part of whatever RP it sprang from. You can see the owl on the comment section on Ramley's page though. Again, if you could post as Alrick in Head of Slytherin's Office or owl me back to further discuss, I do not like loose ends and leaving him unpunished for whatever reason is in my opinion is a very loose end. Freja 21:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Your message was " " Freja 22:31, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :There is no need to ask anything. It was given to you by Landon Burke. Freja 05:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Ideas So, I read your post on the blog, and on my talk page, and you definately have some good ideas. I will keep them in mind as we change things and try to get things moving here, so know that I have read them, and think they're good, I just can't give you any confirmation right now that they'll be used. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Viaduct Can Ava join the rp in Viaduct courtyard? The one where sera is mad!This is my oath to you! 23:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Can we atleast do an rp with all three of them? pretty please! This is my oath to you! 23:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Bubbles Which talk bubbles? This is my oath to you! 02:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) If it's showing up as 2 with 2 { on either side of it, it's because I recently changed them. This is my oath to you! 13:40, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Interview Hey Colin. I am not interested in making your character an Auror but I am giving him the opportunity to convince Tanis otherwise with an interview. If you check his character page, there is an owl in the comment section for him requesting that he meet with Tanis in her office. So, your move. Kirá (talk) 17:22, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :You must think me silly Colin, I never said I didn't think your character had 'potential' as a matter of fact that was your word and not mine. I said I was not interested, I didn't explain my reasoning because I am giving you the chance to change my intial reaction. If I had denied you outright then I would explain why. - I know that Tanis' office is a little overloaded, but Nicholas already had a section so I am moving your post. Kirá (talk) 22:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Bravo! Colin, it's really great. You're doing a great job as Landon. Teaching Yes, you'll be teaching all years. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) B-Crat Danke! I was promoted a while ago, you know. :D 12:59, December 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Voting closes after a week, so I'll close it this weekend and promote. History is not required on the wiki even though it is in the HP universe because we've never had a steady teacher, and to be honest, even in the books, it's not a really interesting or important class. Would you really like it to be required? I really do see it more as a optional class. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:01, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm back Sorry for the delay. I was taken out of commission for a while, but I'm back. Currently I am on Pacific time but that won't matter because I don't follow the exact flow of time, and very soon I'll be back on Hawaii time. I've posted and I really don't expect it to take long, just clear up a few things on the test. If you want it to go quick message me next time your on, and we can wrap it up. Kirá (talk) 22:53, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Great! I'm still here. Go ahead and post we can probably finish it now. Kirá (talk) 23:10, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm on chat. Kirá (talk) 23:24, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Your suggestions I think the wintry Diagon Alley pic is great, Colin, and I agree that HoR sadly seems to be really gone, so the Contact details should change. As for the Header issues, and the two already mentioned, Bond is the computer expert and the best person to approve/implement them all, I feel. Looks like you've made Rollback, so CONGRATULATIONS! :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:20, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Three Broomsticks Elaborate? Morgan can not guess who! D: ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 23:33, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Six minutes Missed you on chat by 6 minutes exactly. Interview post is on you, the last few posts can get this all wrapped up. Kirá (talk) 05:07, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :| Seriously Colin you put that up?!? I don't understand some boys.:P Audrajoye 05:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The conversation I just had to complain its what I'm best at :P Audrajoye 18:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Prophit I'm posting in the shack, but feel free to write it in the Prophit anyway. Just remember when you're writing, you may not know all the details, so try to keep only what you would know IC or be able to find out in mind. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh Danke Colin, my grandad (whos very ill) is down so yea I'm having a great Christmas. Hope it's the same for you :D Dduffurg48/Gruff 16:28, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Thanks Colin! Merry Christmas and a happoy new year to you! ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 19:43, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas And to you too, my good friend. Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:13, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays!~ 23:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Amerelist is Sorted rp? And come on chat! Hermione Fleur (talk) 04:31, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Yea I'd love to :) Dduffurg48/Gruff 09:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas (although it was yesterday so Happy Boxing Day :D) and a happy new year! Thank You! 10:11, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : ' Boxing Day' is traditionally the day following Christmas Day, when servants and tradesmen would receive gifts from their superiors. See More 14:35, December 26, 2012 : Stuff Happy Birthday Colin!!! Audrajoye 15:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Colin! Hope your enjoying yourself! :D 16:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Read the header. :) Anyway, happy birthday to you! Or "Maligayang Bati!" in Filipino. Hope you have a great one! Belated Merry Christmas too! Danke Colin Dduffurg48/Gruff 09:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC)